


At Year's End

by BornInDecember



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I don't even know why I did this, don't expect, fluff?, idk what to tag, if only i can do smut, no smut idk how to smut, separation feels, year end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInDecember/pseuds/BornInDecember
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu before the year ends.





	At Year's End

**Author's Note:**

> //this is randomly written, out of feelings, un-beta  
> //don"t expect too much, i'm bad at this  
> //lots of POV changes

It‘s their last stage for the year, MBC Gayo.... last.

Seongwu was lying on the lower bunk which he usually do after a tiring schedule.

It has been his routine right after moving in a different dorm to just flop on his roommate’s bed after a long day.

Too tired to even change his clothes, he lies there, facing the wall, staring at the apeach doll smiling back at him.

 

‘Seongwu hyung~, it’s your turn”

 

Still staring at the doll, Seongwu doesn’t look back, he assumes that Daniel is done taking a shower and is probably half naked again behind him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

‘Hmmmm~’

‘hyung, you sleeping already?’ Daniel soft chuckles

‘Atleast change your clothes, you’re all sweaty’

 

Not that Daniel minds that his hyung is in his bed wearing the sweaty practice clothes, he understands how much of a hassle it is to climb up in your bed when your knees and legs are numb for a whole day of practice. He’s thankful enough that his hyung let him take the lower bunk and so he offered that Seongwu can use it anytime.

 

~ _flashback_

_Wanna One is in the middle of practice when their manager gathered the group for a while and announced that they’ll be moving to a new dorm,_

_they’ll be occupying two floors and some will share rooms with another member and some can have the room for their own. They were asked to choose their own roommate and decide who gets the solo rooms,_

 

_“So, how do you want to choose it this ti—”_

_“Pink sausage will room together!” Woojin interrupted, and Jihoon laughs as he hits him_

_“let’s decide on who we’ll be comfortable with, he’ll be your last roommate, until... “ Jisung suggests_

 

_‘Ah, of course, the disbandment’ Seongwu thinks._

 

_As the thought comes to mind, he looks at his left, and with five members apart, he meets Daniel’s eyes. The younger smiled back at him, and he smiles back like it’s a natural reaction._

_Daniel tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows while Seongwu answers with a nod._

 

_“hyung and I will room together”_

 

_Seongwu gave him his usual curvy smile as Daniel gives him back a thumbs up. It has been like that, like how Daniel and Seongwu didn’t have to speak to understand, just by looking at each other’s eyes, some brow movements, few nods and sometimes a little bit of hand gestures and they’re good. Maybe that’s how science works._

 

_“OngNiel!” the maknae teased._

_“Ok, Daniel and Ong will be roommates again” Jisung listed, they did not even have to ask which hyung Daniel is pertaining to, of course they knew the two will room together. They’ve witnessed how close the two are especially off-cam. Members continue to list down who will share and who will get privacy._

 

_~moving in~_

 

_“No, hyung really, i’m fine climbing up everyday”_

 

_“Just take the lower bunk, I’m fine here”_

 

_“But you’re the hyung, you should take the lower bunk”_

 

_“Says who? I didn’t hear there’s a rule on who’ll take which bunk”_

 

_“Says me”_

 

_“It’s final, and besides you dance in your sleep, what if you fall over while dancing, just take the lower bunk Nielie”_

 

_‘_ _Nielie’ how can he still argue with that and resist that sweet smile Seongwu is giving him._

 

_“_ _K fine, but feel free to just throw yourself at my bed anytime”_

 

_“Daniel im not that cheap, are you finally making a move in me, wow, took you long enough”_

 

_“Yah hyung!”_

 

_Seongwu let’s out a hearty laugh looking at Daniel’s ears being tinted in red ‘cute’ he thinks._

 

_“J-just if you’re tired after practice and feels lazy to climb up, go sleep in my bed, it’s fine really. Aahh this is why you should just take it, i’m fine cimbing up every night”_

 

_“It’s decided already Nielie, don’t try to win this, hmm~”_

 

~ _end of flashback_

 

Seongwu feels the bed sink on the other side, probably Daniel is sitting without even bothering to dress up first, he feels a soft pat on his back, god it gives him shivers everytime Daniel does that,

 

‘hyung... are you really sleeping? Aish this hyung could have changed clothes at least’

 

Seongwu then turns to Daniel’s side and yes he was right, the younger, still half naked, with a towel wrapped on him covering his pelvis, water dripping on his forehead at the tips of his hair, his chest, his abs. He looks at Daniel and finds the younger smirking at him, there he realized that he’s been ogling at his sexy roommate. Fck he’s screwed.

 

‘Seems like you’re enjoying the view’

‘Shut up’

‘Hyung, go take a bath first so you can rest, i placed your towel on the rack already’

 

Daniel stood up and went to fetch clothes from the closet, Seongwu drags himself out of the room lazily and closes the door behind him.

 

‘Daniel, what are your pl—‘

 

he sees the towel on the floor, Daniel pulling up his boxers but he’s quick to cover whatever his hands are capable of covering and fakes that he’s offended, fck Seongwu wants to just melt there where he’s standing, his heart is pounding and he’s feeling it, at the pit of his stomach, plus the heat in his face

 

‘hyung!! you could have knocked’

‘Yea knock on my own room, and it’s not like I’ve never seen that before’ Seongwu tries to play it off, being the good actor he is.

‘Daniel, what are your plans on New Year’s?’

‘Hmm don’t know yet, we have Gayo on New Year’s Eve right?’

‘Ahh yes, Gayo, then what about after?’

‘Seongwu hyung, it’s midnight after Gayo, i think they’ll ask us to just come back here first and rest’

‘Then..... will you come with me?’

 

he sees Daniel confused for a while, and suddenly the younger’s face brightens up as if he finally understood

 

‘Of course hyung! Do you even have to ask’

‘Just making sure~’

 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Daniel is already lying on his bed, watching fancams on his phone. then Seongwu made excuses that he feels so relaxed after a hot bath and doesn’t feel like going up, mumbling on how his seals are not yet arranged and consuming too much bed space already, busy explaining reasons on why he wants to sleep on Daniel’s bed, the younger shut him up by grabbing him by the arm making him fall beside Daniel, his head lands on the younger’s shoulder.

 

‘Seogwu hyung, i also like to cuddle with you tonight, now go rest’

‘Hmmm~ thanks’

as he snuggle in Daniel’s chest, Daniel rests his chin on Seongwu’s head, wrapping his arm around the older’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

‘God i’ll miss this’ Seongwu whispers in Daniel’s pecs too soft for Daniel to hear.

 

‘Good night hyung’


End file.
